Tranformers: A Destiny Unknown
by Mystica Prime
Summary: The story of a small town girl with a legacy she can't even imagine possible. Its been 6 generations after Samuel James Witwicky and it was his dieing wish that the Autobots guard the Witwicky family...this was only partially fullfilled.....
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

"_Same old alleyway, same old boring day"_ were the first thoughts on the young teens mind in the morning, just wishing that something new would happen. Miranda is just your average teenage girl dealing with people, growing up and just the daily whatever that life throws at you. Miranda Alexis was born on July 16 to Howard and Gianna Witwicky….that's right…Her last name is Witwicky….as in Samuel James Witwicky, the boy who left an amazing legacy to his family name. Sam had saved the world twice from totally destruction….with the help from the noble and brave Optimus Prime and rest of the Autobots….Ratchet, Ironhhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee. After The Fallen had been defeated and everything had returned to normal, Ratchet began repairs on Jazz's torn body (by request of Mikela) and was able to re-ignite his spark. Sam finished college with a Masters degree and went on to join the military with Lennox and…..of course, marry Miss Mikela Banes.

Its been 6 generations since Samuel James Witwicky…and the Autobots are still around. It was Sam's dying wish that they would look after the Witwicky family. Bumblebee was torn by Sam's death, but did as was requested of his favorite human. But that wish wasn't entirely fulfilled…..Miranda doesn't even know she's a Witwicky. Miranda's birth parents abandoned her at the door step of a small town orphanage in North Dakota. So far, she's managed 16 years of life there and 5 years on her own. She ran away from the orphanage when she was 11. Wondering if someone even cared that she was alive, Miranda goes around playing an old guitar that she found in a dumpster and singing on the streets, earning bits of money here and there. The thought just haunts here and sends shivers down her spine…. _"They abandoned me….they didn't care enough to keep me around."_ So far as the Autobots know….they have protected the Witwickys well. The thought never did cross their minds that theres one missing. Thankfully…the Witwicky family has stayed within 20 miles of Tranquility and 100 miles of Mission city, so that just makes the Autobots job a little easier. The only problem is that the Witwicky bloodline has been growing weak…and the generations (besides Miranda) haven't been having children of their own…instead, they just grow older without having any children. For some, this wasn't a problem….other wanted children. So now with the Witwicky's very slowly dieing out, Can the Autobots find the last remaining piece of the family? Will Miranda find out who she is? Will the Witwicky bloodline continue? Is it possible that Miranda can restore peace to the world just as her late grandfather did? Or will Megatron take over and destroy the human race? All will be revealed in time……but will it be enough time?


	2. Chapter 1: No Longer Lonely

Chapter 1: No Longer Lonely

"_Winter time….One of the most beautiful times of the year. Snow falling, family coming around, and Christmas.........PSH!! yeah right!!"_ Miranda thought, kicking a stray can down the street. Looking up to the sky, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Another year had come and gone…..She lived her life walking around this town and other places nearby playing her worn out guitar. "_Isn't there somebody that cares about me?"_ Miranda wondered, turning her attention back to the can. She hadn't gone far from the alley she stayed in…..in fact, it was the only alley in Tolna, North Dakota. Most of the expanse of the town was farms and housing. Walking past the alley, Miranda turned on to the main road and walked along the shoulder…her guitar and case in hand.

"HEY!!! YOU!!!" a voice called from behind. Miranda spun around to see and young man running up behind her. "Where are you going? You're not leaving, are you?" Miranda cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've got no where else to go. Besides, no one cares that I'm here anyways." She says, after a few moments of silence.

"I care….Hi, I'm Lucas." The young man says holding out his hand. Miranda eyes widened after listening to what he said and became nervous, seeing his gesture.

"You can't be serious…Where's the freaking camera? Who paid you?" she says, looking around.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Lucas says, offering his hand once more. Miranda shook she head and then turned to walk away.

"I don't need you. I have my guitar and myself. If you really care, you'll tag along…..Lucas."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I packed. Let's go." He says. Miranda stopped and quickly turned to see the young man with a large backpack over his shoulder and a smile on his face. She had to admit….it was sweet of him to want to be with her.

"Alright. Lets go." She says, and begins to walk the road again. Lucas easily kept up with her fast pace and smiled the while time.

"So where are we going? Someplace nearby?"

"Actually…..I'm going out of state…to Tranquility, California. I hear there's good work there."

"Wow…that's far off……I can't wait."

The new friends walked side by side down the old road. Miranda tried her hardest to hold back the smile she was keeping in. She didn't want Lucas to see how happy she was to have his company. No ever cared that much about her.

"Hey…what kind of stone is that? The one around your neck." Lucas asks. Miranda looks down the stone hanging on her neck chain. It was an old bronzed or copper color and its shape was like some kind of shard.

"I don't know. I've had for as long as I can remember. I don't go anywhere without it." Miranda says _"It's like its part of my history or something. I've had since I was little, like it was passed down or something."_

"Well I like it, and it's cool." Lucas replies, taking Miranda's hand. "And I never did get your name."

"Miranda. My name is Miranda."

_-With Autobots- (the over look in Tranquility, California)_

"Optimus? Are you alright?" Arcee asks, coming up behind her leader. Optimus turned to his right to see the slender, pink femme next to him. A frown was marring his face as he turned back to watch the sunset.

"No. I'm not." He says with a monotone voice.

"Optimus, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's the All-Spark, Arcee. It's regenerating."

"What? That's impossible. The last fragments were destroyed in Egypt."

"Correction….I have the last fragment….It's been getting larger as the days go by."

"Optimus, That's great news, but there's something else…..Isn't there?" Arcee asks, putting her hand on his shoulder. Optimus reached up and put his hand on hers with a sigh.

"There is another fragment….and I fear the Decepticons will go after it."

"We can stop them. We've done it before. What makes this time any different than another, Prime?"

"A human is carrying the fragment….." Optimus replies. "My scans indicate that it is an adolescent female….much like Mikela when she was young."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"I wish not to frighten the girl."

"I don't fully know what happened between you and Sam when you first came to earth, but I do know that you saved him, Optimus. I'm sure he was frightened, but we need to go and retrieve the girl. She's our responsibility."

"Indeed. We will leave at sunrise. Thank you, Arcee."

"It was my pleasure, sir" and she saluted him. Optimus watched her go and alert the others. It had been nearly 150 years since Sam died and all was well, until the fragment began to rebuild. The Witwicky bloodline was growing weaker as the years went by. Everything was fine for generation after Sam, but it was Sam's grandchildren who started the crisis. They contracted some sort of disease and not even the best doctor to find a cure. Thus, it was passed through the coming generations and it was rare to see a child come from the Witwicky bloodline. But the girl….the girl that Optimus had found with his scans was different….A deeper scan revealed an almost uncanny resemblance to Sam's DNA. Could it be? Could she be the missing piece of Sam's bloodline? This girl had a fragment of the All-Spark AND there was the possibility that she belonged to Witwicky family.

"Optimus? Is it true? Is there another member to Sam's family?" a shy voice asks from behind. It belonged to none other than Bumblebee, Sam's former guardian.

"My scan only revealed so much, Bumblebee. I can't be sure, but there is a possibility." Optimus sighed. Bumblebee approached his leader's side and watched the remains of the sunset.

"I will gladly take on guardianship of the girl."

"Bumblebee…Perhaps it would be best that another became her guardian. What if she doesn't accept you? Or any of us for that matter?" Optimus sighed. He knew that Bumblebee still hurt from Sam's death. He regretted telling the scout 'no' over becoming the girl's guardian.

"Sam was freaked when he first met all of us, Optimus. Any human would be."

"I know, Bumblebee. I was considering being the girl's guardian myself. Temporarily, of course. I have other duties to attend to."

"Well, no matter who gets the job, I'll still protect her like I protected Sam and Mikela. You can count it, Prime." Bumblebee says, saluting his leader. Optimus smiled and nodded, acknowledging the scouts respect. Bumblebee had come a long way since Mission City and Egypt. Even though he followed orders all those years ago, he had become more attentive ever since Sam's request. Optimus looked the to sparkling stars above, praying that they would be able to find the girl and that she would be accepting of them. She was one they could not lose, whether it be to the Decepticons or trust, they could not lose her.

_-With Miranda and Lucas-_

There hadn't been much talk between the new friends as they walked. It was now dark and the only light they had was the crescent moon and stars above. It wasn't much, but it was something. Lucas never let go of Miranda's hand, and she continued to hold his. Feeling lonely for a lifetime isn't a good thing and Miranda valued this new friendship….she even felt stronger feelings the boy, ones she thought she wasn't supposed to feel…ever.

"Miranda? Are you OK?" Lucas asked, feeling her grip tighten on his hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah….I'm fine. Just tired." She replied, not wanting to make eye contact. Lucas stopped walking and a serious looked crossed his face. Miranda still refused to look at him, until he took her face in his hand and made her look.

"I've been watching you for a while now, and not just while we've been together. I know something is wrong, Miranda. Please tell me…" he told her, gently stroking her face with his thumb. Miranda stared into his sky blue eyes as he stared into her hazel eyes, looking deep within. She felt the corners of a mouth threatening to bend into a frown, her eyes welling up with tears…..this boy cared for her….truly and genuinely cared for her. This was something she had wanted to feel for a long time, but only seeing it in other people with their own special someone. She felt her legs collapsing beneath her and she fell against Lucas' chest, allowing herself cry for the first time in a long time.

"Lucas….No one has ever cared about me before…." She sobbed. "Not like this…not like you…." Lucas held her tightly as they stood on a deserted gravel road under the stars, stroking her back through her old and worn sweater.

"I've cared for a long time, Miranda….I've even tried to deny it…but no matter how hard to tried, I just couldn't. You were all alone and I didn't want that…not for someone as beautiful as you." Lucas whispered, his soft voice calming Miranda's tears.

"Thank you….I can't believe I didn't see it before…the way you looked at me…" she sniffled, pulling away to look at Lucas's face….he was smiling. She then held his hand in hers and smiled. "You don't know how much this means to me…having you here."

"You can trust that I won't be leaving you….I'll always be right here beside you….Nothing can stop me from loving you…"

"Thank you, Lucas…..and, secretly, I've loved you too." Miranda whispered. The smile on Lucas' face became larger when she said those four words… _I've loved you too_. He leaned forward ever so slightly and closed the distance between their lips. It was soft and totally on impulse, but it was simply magical for the two of them. Lucas smiled at Miranda and she smiled back at him when the short, soft kiss was broken.

"_Finally….someone who cares about me…for me, and not out of pity….."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT LAST!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "TRANSFORMERS: A DESTINY UNKNOWN"!!!!!!!  
I am soooooooooooooooooo flippin sorry to all of you who waited soooo long!!!! I just haven't had the time! School is driving me berzonkers and i have work missing!!!!**

**Ok, so the boys name is Lucas Flormann and even though he lives in a small town, his family is basically the richest. Im not talking mansion, giant pool, large jacuzzi and all that other fun stuff. NO, Lucas and his family have the largest FARM and the most money, thats all. They are extremely successful.  
If you read the Prologue, you pretty much know Miranda's story. Her parents ditched her at an orphange and no one wanted her. *cry***

**I hope this isn't too disappointing. Its 5 MS Word pages long. **

**GOD BLESS!!!  
Mystica Prime**


	3. Chapter 2: Defend or Destroy

_**WARNING!!!! MEGATRON X OC FLIRTING!!!!! Its kinda random, but I had to give Megatron some kind of love...besides....its been nearly 150 years since the Battle in Egypt, so I don't see anything wrong with it. Do you?**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_"Thoughts"  
_"Normal Talk"

_'Comm-Link talk'  
_

Chapter 2: Defend or Destroy

The air was cool, the ground was damp with dew. A slight breeze was traveling amongst the pine trees and brushed against the bodies of two people. Miranda slowly woke up, her eyes fluttering open as she woke up from a most peaceful rest.

"Morning…" a voice mumbles. Miranda removed her arms from underneath head and looked over to see Lucas' back against her own. He apparently felt her wake up.

"Good morning... Did you sleep well?" she asks him. Lucas rolled over onto his back and nodded. Miranda braced her arms underneath herself as she pushed away from the fairly cool ground. She stretched as she stood up and yawned.

"Getting up already? The sun's barely up. We got time to sleep yet." Lucas groaned, following her example. Miranda grabbed his arm and pulled him up, encouraging him to get up faster. "Alright, Alright... I'm up." He grumbled.

"Well, if we're gonna get somewhere today we might as well get going. We're near the state line anyways, so we'll cross into South Dakota by tonight."

"And….how do you know this?" Lucas asked. Miranda pulled out a state map and flipped it over, revealing a map of the states. "Where did you get that?"

"I got it from the Tourist station. It was free, weirdo." She says, placing the map against a tree. "Ok, we're here and the first town in South Dakota here. We should be able to get there by nightfall. There's also a train route that goes through here, so if we can mange to sneak aboard…." And she pointed to several places along the border of the states before being cut off.

"Sneak aboard a train?! You're nuts!!" Lucas snapped. "How the heck are we supposed to do that?"

"Simple. We sneak inside the station and check the itinerary, then stay hidden for the rest of the day and spend the night there. We get aboard the train headed for California first thing in the morning without anybody seeing us."

"And how the heck are we supposed to do that WITHOUT GETTING NOTICED?!"

"The cargo hold, ding-dong!" Miranda laughed. "That's the only place passengers won't be and, so far as I know, no ever goes back unless they need something. It's too easy!"

"How do you know all this?" Lucas asked, completely astonished. This only made Miranda laugh harder.

"I'm surprised that you don't know this. It's just using your brain-box."

"Very true….Well, then…Shall we go?" Lucas blushed. Miranda smiled and took his hand, literally dragging him out from the trees and back onto the road.

"Absolutely! Who knows what adventures await us?!"

_-Cybertron- _

There was nothing but darkness all around, minus a few bright optics. There weren't many stars, and there was no moon. The planet was nearly deserted, only a few mechs and femmes remained…many of them being of Decepticon allegiance. The few remaining Autobots had yet to escape to Earth and join Optimus Prime and his team….it was just the matter finding a way before they were caught and murdered.

"Lord Megatron, the shuttle has been prepared. Your Decepticons are ready for attack on the Autobots." A voice hissed. Megatron had been staring in the direction of Earth, where he had his last battle with his brother. He turned and saw Starscream bowing, behind him were Thundercracker and Sunstorm.

"Very good, Starscream. I will join you in a moment"

"Yes, my Lord."

Megatron stood alone once more and returned his gaze to the stars. "Soon, brother….I will have my revenge…and this time, no one will stop me…" he growled. "I will kill you…You can count on it…."

"Lord Megatron?" a soft, female voice caught his attention. No other voice really caught his attention like she did. Although she was merely a servant to him, Megatron liked her a little more than just that. He motioned the femme to come and stand next to him.

"LavaDancer…I assume you wish to join the others on the shuttle?" he asks her.

"Yes, my Lord." She timidly responds. LavaRunner had to be one of the smallest Decepticon femmes, but she was a fierce fighter when it came to the battle field. Most would mistake her for a fragile femme, but no, she is a fighting machine. When she isn't out tearing armor, she dances, as her name implies, for Megatron's pleasure.

"Are your responsibilities taken care of?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well, you may join them. But I do expect an extra performance from you when we station a base. Understood?" Megatron says, turning to look at the femme next to him. She had to be at least five feet shorter than him as he looked down on her. One might mistake her for a youngling, still growing to reach their full height. But no, LavaDancer was a full grown femme…..and a beautiful one at that. She returned his gaze and then bowed her head in respect for her leader.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, My Lord." She replies. LavaDancer was an obedient femme, doing whatever Megatron asked of her without question. She waited to be dismissed from his presence before walking away. LavaDancer looked into her leader's optics, his bright red optics that could pierce ones soul. She was so deeply enveloped in his gaze that she didn't even notice his clawed hands grasp her own hands. When she did, she looked down to confirm what she felt and then looked back up to his penetrating gaze. "My Lord? Is something troubling you that you grasp my hands?" she asked, giving him a confused look.

"I value your presence, LavaDancer. Come, I will escort you to the shuttle." Megatron says, his voice rumbling to something close to a purr. His mouth plates moved aside to reveal a fanged smile, causing LavaDancer's faceplates to rapidly heat up.

"Yes, my Lo….." she whispered, but being cut off.

"No longer shall you address me as 'My Lord' or 'Lord Megatron', LavaDancer" he growled. "From now on, you shall call me Megatron, and nothing else. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lo….Megatron. Yes, Megatron." She says, her optics watching him place a light kiss on her hand. _"What is he doing? I am a mere servant to him. What is this behavior?"_ she wondered. _"I wonder….is he courting me? But why me?"_

"Lord Megatron!! The Autobots on are the move!! There is an All-Spark fragment!!" Sunstorm cried. Megatron growled and began moving towards the ship. "A human female is in possession of it. It appears she is moving in the direction of the State of California, where the Autobots located. If we hurry, we can intercept her and get the fragment." Sunstorm informed Megatron.

"Thank you, Sunstorm. This is most enlightening." Megatron smirked. Sunstorm bowed and walked over to the control panel to take his place for the launch. Megatron sat down on his temporary throne behind the cockpit and LavaDancer sat in the back with the other mechs and femmes….until Megatron called her over. She slowly got up and walked over to him, feeling the burning gaze of the other femmes behind her.

"Yes, Megatron?" she timidly asks, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"You are to have a mission when we arrive on Earth." He simply said. LavaDancer looked up with a shocked face, but quickly rid herself of it.

"I am not an armed femme, Megatron. I am not meant for battle, only for service inside the base and for commanding officers."

"You don't need to be armed, Lava. You will be briefed when we arrive on Earth."

"Yes, Megatron. Will that be all?" she asks.

"No…Go wait in my quarters…. I will be there shortly." Megatron purred. LavaDancer wasted no time as she hurried to the back of shuttle to his private quarters. Once she was out of site of the others, LavaDancer's spark leapt in her chest and she grinned widely. Her theory was confirmed…..He wanted her.

Back in cockpit, Megatron smirked wickedly as he thought of the joy in the femme's optics. She tried so hard to hide it, but couldn't…He 'read her like a book', so the phrase went. "Keep things in order, Thundercracker. I wish not to be disturbed when I am in quarters."

"As you wish, Sire."

Megatron lifted his large body from the throne and made his way to where LavaDancer was. That same wicked grin never left this face as he thought about her form against his…and his brother's death. "Mark my words, brother….your death will be painful." Megatron growled.

_--With the Autobots--_

**'_How will we know it's her, Optimus? What if we pick up da wrong kid_?'** Jazz asks over the shared comm.-link

**_'That's what I wonder myself, Jazz."_**

_  
**"Sir, if It should help, I can scan the female and read her DNA pattern.'**_ Ratchet proposed.

**'_That would help, Ratchet. Thank you. Now…As you all know, the Decepticons may be after her…._'**

**'_Hold up! Latest scans say dat the Decepti-creeps are on da move!! Judging by their current path, they're headin' for earth!!_**' Jazz shouts **'_They're goin'after da kid!!'_**

**'_Exit the highway here!! We can pick up speed once we get off!!_**' Bumblebee yells **'_Sam used to take us down that way. It'll get us to the girl faster. Plus, its crosses over tracks that go directly up to North Dakota!_'**

**_'Excellent, Bumblebee. Well done_**_.**' **"Now we just have to get to her before the Decepticons do…"_Optimus thought**_._**

'**_Hey Optimus! Here's a song for the road!_**' Jazz says, and his radio begins to play 'Life is a Highway' By Rascal Flatts. A friendly laughter erupted from them all as the song played. It certainly lightened the depressing mood, but then again, leave it up to Jazz to make some fun out of a mission.

'**_Jazz, this is a mission, remember. Don't get too carried away_**.' Optimus chuckled, seeing Jazz bouncing on his wheels slightly to the beat of the music.

'**_Relax a bit, Optimus. I'm cool 'bout dis._' Jazz replied. '_I'm keeping watch_**.'

_'**I hope so, Jazz. We may be far away, but we cannot risk losing the girl**.'_

---With Miranda and Lucas---

"PST!!! Come on!! This is our chance!!" Miranda loudly whispered. Lucas still looked completely unsure as they were a mere 6 yards from the cargo hold, and there was nobody in sight.

"Miranda, Are you sure that this is the train? Are you sure we won't get caught?" Lucas asks, warily looking around, keeping tabs on their surroundings. Miranda rolled her eyes in annoyance. This had been the sixth time he asked those questions.

"Lucas, just listen, ok? Yes, I am one-hundred and ten percent sure that this is the train. And No, I'm not sure that we won't get caught." She hissed. "But this is what you have to do when you live on the streets. You don't live on your farm anymore. You're in my territory now. We do it my way."

Lucas looked into her eyes and still wasn't convinced. "Alright….Let's do this." He says. Miranda smirked at him, and then looked around the corner of a build they were hiding against.

"_So far, so good….Nobody's around down here…_." She thought. "Ok….the coast is clear…Let's go" Miranda slid down against the building and grabbed her guitar case. Lucas quietly followed her as they silently moved over to the cargo hold. There was nothing to hide them as they went over, so they had to made it quick. Both kept watch for the other if anyone was to see them. Lucas heaved himself up into the large train box and took Miranda's guitar so she could get up. But just as Miranda was about to get up…

"All Aboard!!" was shouted in the distance and the horn was sounded…..then train then jumped forward slightly. Miranda glanced around worriedly and tried pulling herself up into the cargo hold again.

"Hurry, Miranda!!" Lucas urged as Miranda was struggling to get up. The train started moving forward and Lucas grabbed Miranda's arms to pull her up.

"Quick, Pull me up!! Woah!!" she shouts over the loud wheels clicking against the tracks….and then she slipped. Miranda found herself desperately trying to grab on to the wooden floor boards and running along with the rapidly increasing speed of the train. Her feet pounded against the concrete

"Grab on to me!" Lucas shouts holding out his left arm. Miranda reached up and grasped his upper arm with her hand in a near death grip, Lucas did the same with her. With a grunt, Lucas pulled Miranda into the box car with him and she landed on top of him with an 'oomph'. The two laid there, recovering from the slight scare. Miranda lifted her head from Lucas' chest and looked at his face….it was pale.

"Hey…You alright?" she asks, rolling from his chest and onto her back. Lucas was taking in deep, shuddering breaths and staring at the roof of the box car.

"Don't ever do that to me again….Please…" he says, his head flopping to the side to look at her. They both smiled. What an adventure this has been…. Running from everything they knew, keeping from being found, sneaking onto a train, and having a near-death experience….

"I'll try…..But I won't promise anything…" Miranda gasps. Lucas pushed himself up from the floor and Miranda followed suit. Miranda then looked over to a stack of boxes and saw her guitar. "You want some music?"

"Sure." Lucas replies with a smile. Miranda walked over to the worn, black case, opened it, and pulled out the guitar. She stroked the wood and the strings on it before sitting down on the boxes. She played a few chords before thinking of a song to play.

"Anything you like?" she asks, turning her attention to the boy sitting next to her. Lucas shrugged and told her anything was good. She smiled and began to play "I Gotta Find you" by Joe Jonas, singing as she played the notes. She smiled as she sang and played. Her guitar was something extremely important for her. For one, it got her bits of money here and there. Second, she just liked playing. It gave her a peace that she never had. It took her mind off of what had happened in her past, the way she was treated, what could happen in her furture....It kept her mind on the now, what is.....and what will continue to be.....A life of adventure and friendship.

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah, yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Yeah Yeah!  
I gotta find you_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**YAY!!!! CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!! I'm SO HAPPY!!!!  
Yes.....i know.....the song is really cheesy....But I chose it because it had good guitar in the begining and middle. I've been listening to some Covers of the song itself and I found some pretty good ones. I can put them up on my profile when I find ones with the full song....and hopefully a female voice. Why a female voice? Cuz Miranda is a female....thats why.**

Its called "Defend or Destroy" because the Decepticons want to kill her and The Autobots want to protect her....simple as that.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!!!!**

**GOD BLESS!!!  
Mystica Prime**


	4. Chapter 3 PREVIEW Sorry!

_****_

Hey Guys....Just a Preview of whats to come. It's REALLY short, but I wanted to give you wonderful people something to look forward to.

My most faved/watched/author watch/etc stories are "Transformers: A Destiny Unknown" and "IronMan: A Legacy Left Behind".  
Honestly...I don't even think they're that good...Yet I keep getting these faves and reviews.

Thanks guys! Here's a preview for you!

* * *

_"Thoughts"  
_"Normal Talk"

_:**Comm-Link talk:**  
_

Chapter 3: Run!!!

_**:Optimus! There's the tracks! Those are the ones that lead directly to North Dakota!:**_ Bumblebee's excited, but nervous voice shouts through the shared communication link. The past two days, All of the Autobots have 'on their toes', keeping watch for any sign of Decepticon activity. All sensors were on high alert and not one of them had stopped for even a short recharge. Jazz even offered to take the lead for Optimus for a few hours….just so the strong, protective leader could rest, even if they were still driving. The Decepticons were nearing the Earth's outer atmosphere.

_**:Optimus…Your energy readings are reaching a critically low percentage, as are the others:**_. Ratchet declares. _**:**__**We need to at least decrease the speed we are travel at if we aren't going to stop:.**_

_**:I**_ _**appreciate the concern, Ratchet, but this human female is far too important**_.:

_**:As was General Lennox, Annabelle, Sarah, Sam and Mikaela. But they understood if we needed recharge. Granted, it was back at the base, but they still understood**_.: Ratchet countered. Optimus said nothing, clearly thinking about Ratchet's reasoning…and yet, he didn't slow his pace….He picked up speed instead.

_**:Optimus, please…This human femme means much to all of us. But increasing your rate of travel won't help her.:**_ Arcee sighs, trying along with Ratchet to have Optimus calm down. But Optimus Prime just wouldn't listen…No, he began pushing himself further and harder.

_**:Prime, slow down, will ya? You're makin' me tired just listenin' to that engine of yours.:**_ Jazz joined in. _**:I can't have my commander peetering out on me:**_ he joked, but only earning an annoyed groan from his teammates.

_**:I do appreciate your concern. All of you. But if you have failed to notice, there is a locomotive straight ahead with several humans aboard.:**_

The Autobots fell silent as the faint sounds of a nearing locomotive became louder with each passing second. It was visible in the distance, no farther than half a mile...but there was another something in the distance and it's engine sounded almost exactly like that of the locomotive.

:**_I know my energy levels are low. The Decepticons are approaching and doing so quickly._: **Optimus practically growled. :**_Ratchet, if my understanding is correct, you still have Samuel's DNA code in your databanks?_**:

:**_Yes Sir. To immediately answer your upcoming question, I've detected four humans with the code quite similar to Sam's...but only one that matches it piece for piece._**:  
:_**Then it must be the human girl we're lookin for.**_: Jazz interjected. :**_Prime, with your permission, I would like to go ahead and search the box cars for her_**:

:**_Permission Granted, Jazz. Find her and do it quickly_**: Optimus commanded. :**_No matter what, we mustn't let the Decepticons reach her_**.:

:**_Understood, Sir!_**:

--With Miranda and Lucas--

It was different trying to sleep on a train. Miranda had done it several times before, the only difference being that the box car wasn't moving...and there weren't sweet smelling foods nearby. Lucas snored lightly as he rolled over and faced the front wall of the cargo hold. Miranda leaned up against the boxes and her head lolled back, her eyes closed. She began taking deep and slow breaths, willing her body to drift to sleep. But mind and body don't always agree. Miranda found herself kept wide awake with the rapid beating of her heart. She wasn't excited or nervous about anything. There was no chance of anyone come into the cargo hold unless the train stopped. The only door is on the side of the car and is in no way connected the cars ahead of it.

Yet she had a strange feeling inside...

Miranda groaned as she gave up on trying to sleep and grabbed her guitar again, placing it on her lap and under her right arm. She begun to strum the strings in a unknown tune, an unknown melody.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3 is NEARLY Complete. Its going to be a two part gig. One for a set up/action and the next...havent thought of a them yet. I know what I want in it, just cant think of its theme....You understand what I'm saying right?**

Ice cream sandwhiches for those who review on this stupid preview....  


**GOD BLESS!!  
Mystica Prime**


End file.
